A liquid droplet discharge apparatus is an apparatus configured to discharge liquid droplets. For example, the liquid droplet discharge apparatus discharges liquid droplets such as ink toward a target for printing. An inkjet printer is one example of the liquid droplet discharge apparatus.
There have been proposed an inkjet head of an inkjet printer. For example, a first kind of the related-art inkjet head includes a cavity unit having a cavity plate, a base plate, an interposition plate, two manifold plates, a cover plate and a nozzle plate stacked thereto. The interposition plate is formed with a concave part (damper chamber) having a concave shape, which is opened toward the upper base plate with leaving a thin bottom plate part (damper wall) on a lower surface thereof. The concave part is formed to have a length substantially corresponding to a row of pressure chambers along a substantially longitudinal direction of the manifold chamber, so that the damper wall configures a part of an upper wall of the manifold chamber (common flow path).
Thereby, pressure change of the manifold chamber, which is caused when discharging liquid droplets, for example, is absorbed by vibration of the damper wall. As a result, a change in injection characteristics of liquid droplets is suppressed to prevent deterioration of printing performance.
In the meantime, there have been proposed a second kind of related-art inkjet head in which, when stacking a base plate having a pressure chamber formed therein, a spacer plate, a manifold plate in which a manifold chamber is provided at a position at least partially overlapping with the pressure chamber, a damper plate having a damper wall and a nozzle plate having a nozzle, the damper plate is inserted with abutting on an upper or lower part of the manifold plate. The damper plate includes a plate material having a plurality of concave parts formed at a position facing the manifold chamber with a partition wall interposed therebetween and a thin film material configuring a flexible damper wall partitioning the manifold chamber and the concave parts and adhered to the plate material.